How Teto and Ted Met Tree
by Kasanelover
Summary: The story of how Teto and Ted met Tree...and maybe Tree's fate. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE UTAULOID OR VOCALOID IN THE STORY!


**This is how I imagine Teto and Ted meeting Tree. Don't judge me.**

Teto Kasane was 4 years old when her elderly and only brother, Ted Kasane took her to the local park. It was those times where he was still considered young. The time he wore white and red instead of black and red. Of course, Teto was next him, waiting for him to say it was safe to venture out into the fenced area.

"Okay Teto, go play." Ted said. He sat on a nearby bench.

"Yay!" Teto said cheerfully. She ran away from Ted and explored the park.

She pranced around the park like there was no tommorow. She went from running around like a true chimera to chasing butterflies gracefully. From climbing the monkey bars to jumping from high places and landing on her feet like an actual cat. While she was having the time of her life, something called out to her.

"Pssst!" It said.

Teto stopped moving and looked around the area. She saw no one. Who was paying any attention to her anyway. She simply shrugged and and chased a butterfly.

"PSSSSSSSSTT!" It said once more. This time, it was louder.

Teto stopped chasing the butterfly and looked around again: Nothing. She shrugged her shoulders once more ans resumed chasing the butterfly.

"YOU DUMB BITCH, OVER HERE!" It yelled.

Teto was startled and bumped into a tree.

"Ooowwww." Teto said.

"Dumbass, watch where you're going!" The tree said.

Teto stared at the tree she bumped into and tilted her head.

"Are you the one talking to me?" Teto asked.

"You fucking bitch, of course!" The tree replied angrily.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Teto asked.

"Because you're fucking stupid." The tree replied.

"You're a mean twee!" Teto said.

"Woah, woah, woah! I'm not 'a twee', I'm Tree." The tree said.

"Twee?" Teto asked.

"Tree." Tree replied.

"Well...I don't like you, Twee. You're vewy mean to me." Teto said.

"I hate you, you really think i give a fuck?" Tree asked.

"Imma tell my bwober!" Teto replied.

"'Bwober'? It's 'brother', dummy!" Tree said. He stared to laugh.

Teto narrowed her eyes at Tree. Tree just stood there and laughed at her. Afterall, that's all he could do...or so Teto thought.

"Stupid piece of wood!" Teto said. She kicked Tree's bark.

Tree stopped laughing.

"Ouch! Bitch, why the fuck did you kick my bark?! That's what I use to fuck other men!" Tree said.

"You're a vewy mean twee! Nobody wikes you, Twee! All you do is diswespect evewyone!" Teto said.

"Look at you! You can't even say words right! You replace the 'l' and 'r's with a 'w'! The word so far you haven't done that with was 'all'!" Tree said.

"I HATE YOU, TWEE!" Teto yelled.

Everyone in the park stared at Teto and Tree. Ted came running over to Teto and Tree.

"Oohhh...is this your brother?" Tree asked.

"Yes!" Teto replied.

"Teto, who are you talking to?" Ted asked.

"Twee." Teto replied.

"Who's Tree?" Ted asked.

"Twee!" Teto replied. She pointed at Tree.

"But that's just a normal tree." Ted said.

Tree remained silent, making Ted actually believe Tree was a normal tree.

"No it's not!" Teto snapped.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Ted said.

"You don't bewieve me!" Teto said.

"But Teto, it's only a normal tree-"

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S A VEWY MEAN TWEE!" Teto yelled.

Everyone stared at Teto and Ted.

"Teto, calm down! You're making others stare!" Ted whispered.

"Then bewieve me!" Teto begged.

"Alright, alright! I believe you." Ted said.

"Tank you." Teto said.

Everyone stopped staring at Teto and Ted and resumed doing whatever the heck they were doing before.

"We should probably head home." Ted said.

"Nooo! I want Twee to be cut down noooowww!" Teto said.

"What did Tree do?" Ted asked.

"He cuwrsed me out and said vewy mean tings about me!" Teto replied.

"So he can talk?" Ted asked.

Teto nodded her head.

"Hmm...kick it's bark." Ted said.

Teto kicked Tree's bark again with greater force.

"Ouch!" Tree said.

Ted gasped.

"...omg." Ted said.

"See!" Teto said.

"Oh boy...uummm...well, we can't cut it down." Ted said.

"Why not!? Twee is the worst twee you'll ever see and meet!" Teto said.

"Well, he belongs here. The people who own the park own him." Ted said.

"I bet they hate Twee just as much as I do!" Teto said.

"It's 'Tree', you fucking bitch!" Tree yelled.

"Don't talk that way to my sister, you lousy piece of wood!" Ted said.

"Ooooohhhhh...a fiesty one." Tree said seductively.

"...you know what, screw this. Teto, get me an ax." Ted said.

"Yay! Twee's finally gowing down!" Teto said. She ran away from Ted and Tree.

Ted glared at Tree. Tree had no eyes (God knows how he knew how Ted looked like) and just stood there.

"Are you gay?" Ted asked.

"I don't know, Dr Hottie." Tree replied seductively.

"Gay. Tree." Ted said.

"Why don't you turn and bend down for me?" Tree asked.

"NO! BAD TREE!" Ted yelled. He slapped Tree repeatedly.

He got a splinter afterwards.

"Ouch! Splinter!" Ted said. He pulled the splinter out of his hand.

"You give me such a boner." Tree whispered.

"What. The. Fuck." Ted said.

"Do you have ED?" Tree asked.

"NO!" Ted yelled. His face turned red.

"Really? Good. Put it in my hole." Tree said.

"What...DUDE!" Ted yelled. He stared Tree's bark hole.

"What?" Tree asked.

"I'm not sticking my thing in your Woodpecker hole!" Ted replied. He pointed at Tree's hole.

"Why?!" Tree asked.

"I'm not gay, I'm not insane, and there are people of all ages here." Ted replied.

"Who cares what they think! I'll hit them with my branches!" Tree said.

"I don't even like you, Tree." Ted said.

Tree gasped.

"B-b-b-but why?!" Tree asked.

"Because I don't. You insulted my sister and you were gonna rape me and you tried to seduce me." Ted replied.

"And?!" Tree asked.

"And you thought I had ED! I get that stuff when I'm with Ritsuko and she's revealing some skin!" Ted replied.

"You have a girl!?" Tree asked.

"Yes!" Ted replied.

"Ted, I asked the pawk peopwle if we coul cut down Twee and they said we could...so I bwought you an ax wike you wanted." Teto explained out of nowhere. She handed Ted an ax.

"Thank you, Teto." Ted said. He grabbed the ax.

"Wet's do dis!" Teto said. She held onto an ax.

"Are you sure you can handle an ax? You're only 6." Ted said.

"Yes." Teto said.

"Alrighty." Ted said. He started to strike Tree with his ax.

"OW!" Tree yelled.

"Go away, Twee!" Teto said. She too started to strike Tree with her ax.

"Get off!" Tree said. He hit Teto with one of his largest branch in the back of the head and a little in the back.

"Ow!" Teto said. She fell from the impact of the branch.

"YOU DICK!" Ted yelled. He struck Tree with his ax faster.

"Ouch!" Tree said.

45 minutes later...

"TIMBERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Ted yelled as Tree was about to fall down.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!" Tree yelled the moment before he fell.

He fell quite slowly. Teto, who desperately wanted Tree to die after all he had done to her, struck Tree once more, increasing his falling speed rate. But to her, it wasn't fast enough. She struck Tree again, making him fall even faster than before, causing him to hit the ground instantly. Teto grinned and swept a tear off her brow while Ted looked at Tree, who was now dead.

"Yay, Twee's gone!" Teto said.

"Yep! Don't have to worry about him anymore." Ted said.

"YAY!" Teto yelled cheerfully. She let go of her ax and hugged Ted's leg.

Ted kneeled down to Teto and hugged her.

"I wove you, big bwober." Teto said.

"I love you too, sis." Ted said.

**And that's how they met. The result of their meeting wasn't very good...for Tree at least...oh well! Things happen!**


End file.
